bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance
Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance is the fourth and final Bakugan video game, developed by Magic Pockets and published by Activision for the Nintendo DS in 2011.http://www.walmart.com/ip/Bakugan-Rise-of-the-Resistance-DS-Nintendo-DS/17219388 It is based on the Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia season of the anime. The new battle mode uses a new fighting engine similar to that of a Tower Defense game. Information A mysterious new group of Bakugan is invading New Vestroia. It's up to you and the Resistance to defend against these unknown new foes in their attempt to create the most powerful Bakugan yet! Travel through different lands of New Vestroia and control your personal Bakugan on the battlefield. You must become the greatest general of all in order to free the Bakugan and save New Vestroia from evil forces. *Play as Dan or one of five other Resistance members. *Over 30 levels across six expansive areas to explore and conquer *Over 80 elemental variations across 34 Bakugan *Upgrade your Bakugan during and between battles *Take full on command of your very own army of Bakugan *Battle wave after wave of enemy Bakugan *Packed with real-time, action packed Bakugan brawling Locations The game features five different locations, which can be accessed through Eva's Ship: *Forest *Desert *Omicron **Shuttle Lab *Lake **Hurranian Secret Base *Hurranian Mothership Battles There are a total of 32 battles in the whole game, for more details, see: List of Battles in Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance Characters Heroes * Dan Kuso * Mira Fermin * Marucho Marukura * Shun Kazami * Baron Leltoy * Eva-Q8 Villains * Emperor Hurranos * General Phobos * Dr. Xeron * Asteria * Typhoon * Ceros Other * Hurranian Scientists * Hurranian Guards * Alee-N8 * Mag-N8 * Hurranian Lieutenant * Evil Eva * Ace Grit * AL-N8 * Tank Bakugan Heroes Playable * Titanium Dragonoid * Magma Wilda * Minx Elfin * Master Ingram * Saint Nemus * Knight Percival Replications * Rubanoid + Destrakon Gear * Coredem + Rock Hammer * Akwimos + Gigarth * Plitheon + Vilantor Gear * Aranaut + Battle Crusher * Linehalt + Boomix Bakugan Traps * Scorpion * Baliton * Tripod Epsilon * Hylash * Piercian * Falcon Fly Villains Normal * Clawsaurus / / / / / * Ramdol / / / / / * Verias / / / / / * Farakspin / / / / / * Krowll / / / / / * Premo Vulcan / / / / / * Hawktor + Swayther / / / / / Leaders * Dryoid / / / / * Infinity Helios (Ball Form is Mutant Helios) / / / / * Razenoid / / / / / Ultimate Bakugan * Bolcanon * Vertexx * Taylean * Krakenoid * Dharak * Knight Percival * Mega Brontes Trivia *Despite having a storyline based on New Vestroia, there are more ''Gundalian Invaders'' and ''Mechtanium Surge'' Bakugan in it than Bakugan from New Vestroia. **Dan wears his outfit from the first arc of Mechtanium Surge on the cover art, but wears his New Vestroia outfit in-game. *The game was originally going to be for the Nintendo 3DS. When the 3DS didn't sell as well as planned, it became a Nintendo DS-exclusive. *The only real Bakugan in this game are the Brawler's Bakugan and their Traps. The others are replications and the ultimate ones are clones of the originals, with the exception of Knight Percival. References Category:Video Games Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Merchandise